First Time for Everything
by livingdeadblondegirl
Summary: When her friend Rebekah asked her if she would meet her lonely brother to help him meet people, Caroline Forbes never thought it would turn out like it did. Series of Klaroline Drabbles AU/AH.
1. Chapter 1 First Kiss

**Thanks to Klarolineepiclove for her help with this. Also, this drabble is dedicated to Yana, queenofklaroline for her birthday. She's told me many times how much she loves AU/AH so I thought I'd write this for her. **

**This was first titled Tales of Life and Love but switched it. Sorry for the confusion.**

***Based on a true story***

"Okay so Will ate his dinner about thirty minutes ago and ate it all along with a cup of milk so he shouldn't need a snack or anything but if he does, I left a bowl of cut up fruit in the fridge and there's some of those toddler biscuits that he likes so much." Caroline rambled on as she rushed around her bedroom.

"Caroline, I might work a lot but I am around enough to be able to take care of my grandson for one night on my own." Liz stated as she tickled the little boy on her lap. He squealed loudly before turning his gaze back to his mother as she hopped by, attempting to put a shoe on as she continued to rush towards the bathroom.

"I know you do, Mom. You're a huge help with him...I'm just nervous." Caroline replied as she approached the mirror to double check her hair. To say she was nervous was an understatement. Caroline wasn't sure how she had gotten into the situation she found herself in. Oh, yes she did, it was thanks to her friend Rebekah and her blasted matchmaking.

Caroline had met Rebekah the year before, when she had gotten a new job as a receptionist at the Mystic Falls Children's Clinic a couple of months after Will was born. It wasn't Caroline's dream job, or even close. She was only put on part time but it was money and could possibly lead to something more. She was introduced to Rebekah when she had imposed on Caroline a few times to help her with tasks such as invites and flyers for an event that the Fundraising division, where Rebekah worked, was throwing.

At first, Caroline didn't like the other blonde and as far as she knew at the time, the feeling was mutual. She thought she was stuck up, bossy and snobby but her view of her changed when Rebekah went to Caroline's boss and insisted that she be moved to her department because her talents were being wasted by simply answering the phone and directing patients. She got a promotion including a raise and status to full time. She didn't work under Rebekah but with her and the two became friends. Rebekah learned that Caroline was a young single mother to a six month old little boy and Caroline learned that Rebekah was the baby of a large family consisting of four older brothers and one younger. On the rare occasion that Caroline went out for some adult time, Rebekah was usually her company. It was nice having a girlfriend again, since her two best friends; Bonnie and Elena were away at college.

It was during work, a month ago, when the two were discussing going out to see the large firework display that the town was putting on for Labor Day, that Rebekah asked if Caroline minded that one of her brothers tagged along. Naturally, Caroline had assumed that Rebekah was trying to fix them up and had stated so but her friend quickly denied it. She said that the brother she was speaking of, Nik had just moved to town a couple months before and was just looking to meet new people. Rebekah also mentioned that Nik had just gotten out of a long relationship with a woman who she called a selfish bitch who hated for him to spend time with anyone other than her and so his people skills were a bit rusty. Caroline knew what it was like to be lonely, especially after breaking up from a long relationship so she had agreed.

The night of the fireworks had been spectacular, and not just because of the show. When Caroline had arrived at the spot that Rebekah told her to meet them, she felt her breath catch at the beautiful man sitting on the blanket next to Stefan, Rebekah's husband. None of them had noticed her arrival yet and she took the stolen moment to study him.

His face was unbelievably handsome, with gorgeous cheekbones and dimples that showed when he laughed at something in the conversation, and a body that though she couldn't get a perfect view of it, looked fit and firm. He was dressed casually in a t-shirt and dark jeans but what drew her attention were the variety of leather and beaded necklaces around his neck. It wasn't often that she saw a man wearing something like that but she had to admit that it look good on him, very good. He glanced up at her then, catching her eyes with his impossibly blue ones and turned that smile towards her. Rebekah noticed his diverted attention and turned in her direction, smiling as she waved her over.

After introductions, during which she found out that Nik was actually Rebekah's shortened version of Niklaus and that he typically went by Klaus, all of which he told her in an unbelievably sexy accent, the four made idle chit chat before Rebekah and Stefan got up to get some refreshments. When they left, Caroline decided to strike up a conversation with Klaus, not wanting to seem shy or rude. She had been Ms. Mystic Falls in High School so it wasn't as if talking to strangers was anything new to her. She asked him what he thought of the growing town that he'd moved to as well as how he was enjoying the classes he was teaching at the local high school before he turned the conversation around to her.

"So Rebekah told me that you have a son?" Klaus asked her.

Caroline nodded, a huge smile appearing on her face as she answered. "Will, he's just over a year and a half old."

"I'm surprised that you didn't bring him with you." Klaus replied.

"He's too young right now; the noise would be too much for him." Caroline answered. "Plus it would be way past his bedtime. My mother was nice enough to take him for the night so I could go out."

"Not his father?"

"Um, his father isn't in the picture. He hasn't been since Will was born." She replied. That was putting it mildly; Tyler had barely been in the picture even before she had given birth. When she had told him she was pregnant during their sophomore year of college, he had acted happy, promising her that they would get married and though it would be tough they would get through and be a happy family. However, it was all smoke. Seven months later he was barely around, too busy partying and playing football, starting his junior year while Caroline quit school and moved home with her mother.

After Will had been born, Tyler returned, acting like a proud new father, but that lasted until the first dirty diaper. He quickly handed him back to Caroline, before he practically ran out of the room, his new 'toy' having lost its shine.

Deciding that if he didn't want to be around, it was his loss, Caroline quickly filed for sole custody of her son, which thanks to her lawyer, was granted. She declined child support as part of the deal, deciding that it was best to just cut all ties to him. Last she heard he was completing his fifth year of college, very close to flunking out and dating some brunette a few years younger than him and not very bright.

Klaus nodded in understanding. "Well it's his loss."

His reply startled her. Most people replied either by saying that they were sorry or a look of distaste at the thought of a young unwed mother raising a child alone, not with a look of admiration. All nervousness seemed to disappear then and Caroline quickly warmed up to her new friend. They were still talking when Rebekah and Stefan came back, and only paused in their conversation when the first firework erupted overheard.

When the night was over, Klaus had walked her to her car, and gave her his number. He told her it wasn't a pickup, just in case she might want to call some time to talk more. No, it wasn't until after a dozen phone calls, and a dinner at Rebekah and Stefan's that he had finally asked her out. He told her whenever she was able to, knowing that her schedule was tighter than his. She only told him that she'd think about it, before heading for home. Once she had told her mother, she insisted that Caroline call him back at once to say yes. Which was how she had gotten to this night. Klaus was going to be there any minute to pick her up and Caroline honestly thought she might break out into hives or throw up from nervousness. God, she hoped she didn't do either and definitely not both.

"Caroline, sweetie you need to calm down." Her mother ordered.

"Calm down?" Caroline exclaimed. "I can't calm down; I think it's physically impossible at this moment."

But her mother still just smiled at her, before standing and walking over to her, handing her Will. As always, holding her son had a calming effect on Caroline, he made her feel centered even if at times when she felt like she had no idea what she was doing.

"I don't know why you are so nervous, it's not like you've never been out with a guy before." Liz stated.

"That was different; football games, going to the movies or the Grill or to some school function isn't the same thing. This is a date; a real date and I've never really been on one before." Caroline explained. "You know dinner, drinks, where the guy opens the door for you and doesn't watch the game over your shoulder."

"So where is he taking you?" Liz asked.

"I have no idea." Caroline answered. "Mystic Falls has a few more restaurants now than a couple of years ago so there might actually be a possibility that we don't end up at the Grill."

Just then the doorbell rang and Caroline's eyes darted to her bedside clock. "He's early…"

"Only five minutes. And that's better than being late." Her mother said, seeing the panic in her eyes. "Do you want me to go get the door?"

"NO!" She exclaimed, causing Will to whine a little. "I can't have my mother answering the door how pathetic would that make me look?"

"Sorry that I'm such an embarrassment." Liz teased, knowing that her daughter wasn't being serious, or at least not completely serious. She reached forward to take Will from her and smiled at Caroline as she double checked her dress. "Go get the door, you look beautiful."

"You're biased but I'll take it." Caroline replied as she grabbed her purse and dropped a kiss on Will's head before heading out of her room. She hurried towards the front door, and saw Klaus standing with his hands behind his back through the front door window waiting patiently.

As she approached she smiled at him before opening the door, "Hi, sorry that I kept you waiting."

"You didn't, I'm early. I wanted to make sure I had plenty of time to pick this up without making me late." Klaus replied as he brought his hands out from behind him, displaying the single lavender rose in his hand.

"For me?" Caroline squeaked, surprised that she could talk around the shock she was feeling. The only flowers she'd ever gotten besides a corsage was some she'd gotten on her first Mother's Day from Will. She knew that the color of roses meant something, red for love, yellow for friendship but the meaning of lavender one's escaped her at the moment, she would have to look it up later.

"I thought a beautiful woman deserved a beautiful flower, even if it pales in comparison to her." Klaus acknowledged, which caused the loveliest pink blush to spring to her cheeks.

"Thank you," Caroline said shyly. "Would you like to come in for a minute while I put this in water?"

Klaus nodded before stepping in behind her into the entryway. Caroline excused herself for a moment before disappearing through a nearby door. He barely glanced around the house before she was back. "All set."

"Ready to go?" Klaus asked.

"Yes."

Klaus turned and opened the door motioning for her to go through first when he heard a little voice call out from the back of the house. "Momma!"

Caroline and Klaus both turned towards the voice, and saw the blonde toddler wobbling towards them, his little pudgy arms extended. Caroline hurried towards him scooping him up before he could fall. "Hey baby, where's Grandma?"

"Momma, hug, kiss." Will said before he grabbed some of Caroline's loose curls and used them to tug his mother's face to his. She couldn't help but giggle a little at her son's antics before she turned to Klaus. "This is my son, Will."

"Hello Will." Klaus greeted the little boy who took very much after his mother. He had the same facial features but it was the eyes and light blonde curls that really created the similarity. He knew that Caroline was a mother, had known since before he met her but seeing her with her son was something different, it made her more beautiful if possible.

The light that always seemed to glow around her simply radiated now. He knew that when he returned home that night, he would be unable to sleep until he sketched the sight in front of him.

"Can you say hi to Klaus?" Caroline asked her son.

"Hi." He said shyly before ducking his head into his mother's shoulder. Before she could try to tempt him from his shyness, her mother came flying out of the bedroom that Caroline shared with Will.

"I'm sorry Caroline, I was getting his bed stuff together and he slipped out on me."

"It's no problem mom," Caroline stated as she handed Will to her mother. "Klaus and I weren't out the door yet."

Klaus nodded towards the older blonde respectfully. "Sheriff."

"Hello." Liz replied.

"Okay, we're going now." Caroline declared. She said goodbye again to them before she headed back towards the door. Once they were outside, Klaus directed her to where he had parked his car. "Sorry about that, I'm sure you weren't planning to meet everyone tonight."

Klaus only chuckled. "I have to say it was a bit shock, but not a bad one. Will looks just like you."

"That's what a lot of people tell me, but I don't see it." She avowed. "So where are we going?"

"I thought we'd drive into Charlottesville for dinner and possibly visit one of the galleries there but if you prefer we can stick closer to home." Klaus answered, looking at her to see her reaction only to be reward with a beautiful smile.

"Charlottesville sound nice," Caroline replied. "Although to be truthful, any meal that is hot and uninterrupted sounds good to me."

"Well you're easily impressed." Klaus said before opening her door for her. Once she was seated inside, he made his way to the driver's seat and they were on their way.

The evening was one of the best Caroline could remember having in a long time. They had a quiet dinner at an Italian restaurant and though they started to walk towards a nearby gallery, they ended up visiting the outdoor sculpture garden instead.

Caroline didn't know if she'd ever met a guy who could talk as much as her, but Klaus did. He told her about growing up in Wales before moving to London as a teen, traveling Europe and then moving overseas. When he kept trying to turn the conversation around to her, she would turn it back around and ask him another question until he refused to tell her anymore until they talked about her. She felt her life was very boring in comparison so she asked him what he wanted to know, to which he replied smoothly. "Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life."

She had laughed at the line but only to disguise the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Butterflies that turned into a flock of hummingbirds by the end of the night when he brought her back to her house and she anticipated their goodnights. Klaus had not done much in the way of making a move all night, aside from holding her hand as they had walked. Would he kiss her goodnight? Caroline had no idea.

As they approached her doorstep, something that surprised her because in the past she'd always been simply dropped at the curb, Caroline smiled at Klaus. "Thank you for tonight."

"You're very welcome, sweetheart." Klaus replied.

"You know this is actually the first real date I've ever been on." She confessed.

"Really?" Klaus asked his eyes wide in surprise. "How am I doing?"

"You're…" Caroline paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Perfect, which is just so beyond annoying, I can't even look at you."

Klaus laughed loudly, very amused at her answer. "I am far from perfect, but I'm glad that you had a good time, I enjoyed myself thoroughly."

"Why did you ask me out tonight?" Caroline asked suddenly.

"I fancy you." He replied. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes." Caroline retorted. "I'm just...me, twenty-one year old college dropout, single mom who has never really been anywhere outside of her hometown and you're...you. You're cultured and traveled; you got your Masters and are a teacher, which just points out the several year age difference between us."

"Caroline at any point tonight did I make you uncomfortable? Like I was better than you?" Klaus inquired. When she shook her head, he went on. "Then why would you even consider the idea that I wouldn't think you worthy of spending time with you?"

"Well like I said…" Caroline started to say in defense but Klaus cut her off, stepping towards her so that there were only inches between them.

"I don't see you that way, and I don't notice the age gap because you are older than your years. I see a strong beautiful woman who is willing to do anything to give her son the best life that she can at whatever the cost is to herself." Klaus explained. "And I enjoy you."

Before she could say anything, that is if she was capable of speech, Klaus closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers. Despite the abruptness of the move, the kiss was slow and gentle. His lips were even softer than she had imagined them to be as they caressed hers, causing a fire to ignite throughout her entire body. She couldn't help but whimper at the loss of them when he ended the kiss and pulled back.

Klaus leaned his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes as if he was trying to see into the depths of her soul. He brushed his lips against hers lightly before stepping back. "Goodnight Caroline, sweet dreams."

Caroline watched him retreat back to his car and leave, her fingers brushing against her still tingling lips.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those of you who don't know, the lavender rose stands for Enchantment or love at first sight. I thought it was appropriate since he is so smitten with her.**

**As it says in the summary, this is going to be a series of drabbles of the progress of their relationship. Hope you will stick around and read the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2 First Gift

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello lovelies! First off thank you so much for all of the reads, follows, favorites and reviews, you have no idea how much I appreciate them all! **

**Thanks to klarolineepiclove for her help with this and approvesomuch for her coverart. They are both awesome. **

**This drabble is short, and I apologize for that. I hadn't planned on doing this short of parts but I thought we needed a bit of Klaroline fluff today. I hope to get more out soon. Most of the drabbles are based on a true story so I have quite a bit of the parts figured out but if you have any suggestions of things you'd like to see, please leave them here.**

**First Gift**

They had just reached Caroline's front porch after having gone to see a movie when Klaus suddenly announced. "I have something for you."

"A gift? For me?" Caroline asked surprised as she watched him reach into the pocket of his jacket. "Why? It's not my birthday and Christmas is still more than two months away."

"Must I have a reason to bestow a gift on my beautiful girlfriend?" Klaus replied causing her to blush.

It wasn't the first time that he had called her that, but it still made the blood rise to her cheeks and her heart speed up a bit. And it wasn't just the title that caused those reactions but the way he looked at her when he said it. "No, I guess not."

"Besides, it's not quite that type of gift. Here."

She watched as Klaus withdrew a red velvet pouch, about the size of her hand long black and presented it to her. It looked like the bags that jewelry came in when the item wasn't in a box but he wouldn't have gotten her jewelry would he? Not after only dating not even a month yet. She hesitated for a moment before she untied the strings and dumped the contents in her hand. When she saw what it was, she knew her eyes widened to twice their size and she gasped in disbelief. "Klaus? What? How...this is...what did you do?"

Klaus' face fell in disappointment at her reaction. "You don't like it?"

"No, it's not that. It's beautiful." Caroline said as she held the item closer to her face so that she could look at the precious item closer. It was her grandmother's locket or at least that's what it looked like. The last time she had seen it, the chain's clasp was broken as was the closure on the locket itself, and the gold had been dulled with dirt and grime. Now it looked brand new as if restored. "I just don't understand how you ended up with it."

A devious smirk appeared on his beautiful lips as he moved to take the object from her. "I took it off of your dresser of course, last week when you told me to grab the Dicken's book I loaned you."

Caroline remembered vividly the day he spoke of and recalled how she thought he seemed to take a few moments longer than necessary to retrieve the book. He had been acquiring her necklace. She couldn't believe that he remembered her talking about it; it had been a topic of one of their phone conversation before they had even gone out on a date. "But why? I mean, what made you think about taking it?"

"When I saw it, I remembered what you had told me about it and how you wished you could get it repaired. I have a mate who works in metal sculptures but also jewelry and knew he would be able to do the work." Klaus explained as he watched her. "I hope you are not upset with me for using such nefarious means to acquire it but I did not want you to find out about it until the work was completed and I could give it back to you."

"No, I'm not upset. Shocked, surprised and a bit dumbfounded but not upset." She stated as she felt tears starting to come to her eyes. "It's beautiful."

"Open it." Klaus prompted

Caroline gently pressed on the closure on the side, and used her thumb to open it, gasping again when she saw inside. It was Will and not just a snapshot of him but a portrait, a miniature hand drawn portrait that was so accurate it could have been taken by a camera. His little smile, his curls, even the little freckles on his nose was there.

Klaus saw tears coming to Caroline's eyes as she studied the picture. "Sweetheart don't cry."

"I'm okay." She said with a sniffle. "You...I knew you were talented but this...this is unbelievable."

Klaus couldn't help but smile at her as he reached to take it out of her hand. "May I?"

Knowing what he was asking, Caroline nodded enthusiastically as she let him take the necklace before she turned around. She lifted her hair out of the way to make it easier for him. She watched as his arms circled around her neck as each of his large hands held one piece of the chain. She felt his fingertips brush along the back of her neck and she had to hold back a shudder at his touch. Something she failed to do when she felt his warm soft lips kiss the same spot of skin a second later.

"How does it feel?"

"Perfect." She sighed.


	3. Chapter 3 First Outing

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well guys, here is the newest drabble. It's longer than the last one and hopefully not as sickening sweet. Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**For those of you reading TOHFMIY, I hope to be updating it this weekend. The most recent part has been taking me forever to write. I'm still not quite done but very close. Sorry for taking so long.**

**And for those who asked for more Will, here you go: **

"Momma! Claws!" Will exclaimed as he pointed to the animal that had him so excited. "Horsies!"

"Like mother like son." Caroline mumbled before she laughed at her son's excitement, "Yes, sweetie that's a horse. Do you want to see it closer?"

Will nodded his head so hard that Caroline knew if it had been her, she'd have a huge neck ache but he didn't seem fazed by it.

"I'm pretty sure that's the most enthusiastic yes I've ever seen." Klaus said with a chuckle from his spot next to Caroline. She smiled at him before she turned Will's stroller in the direction of the temporary pen and riding enclosure that had been set up in the town square for the Fall Festival.

It had been right about a month since her and Klaus' first date and things had been going fantastically. Sometimes they went out when her mother was able to watch Will for her but on the nights when they wanted to see each other and she couldn't get a sitter, Klaus would come over. After she put Will to bed, they would spend the time talking, watching a movie or TV, just enjoying the other's company as they got to know each other more.

So today was the first outing for the three of them. It had been his idea, Klaus had spent time with her son when he had gone to see her, but he thought it might be nice for them to go out together so he had asked Caroline if she'd like to go to the Mystic Falls Fall Festival. Caroline had replied that she would but that she was already planning to take Will and was surprised when Klaus had stated that the invitation was extended to Will as well.

They'd been there for about an hour, checking out all of the booths, activities and games. It had gone well except for one awkward moment when one of the game barkers had called to Will, telling him to have 'Daddy' win him a prize. Klaus had been dumbfounded when he heard the man but shrugged it off after he got over the shock. Caroline had tried to apologize but he assured her that it was okay and in no way her fault. They probably should have expected it, after all when a stranger sees a man, woman and young child, it was common to think that they were a family.

As they drew nearer, it started to shake a bit from the motion of Will hopping up and down in the seat, anxious to get closer to the animals. There were four small horses tacked up and being lead around so that the children could indulge in a short ride and two others to the side for petting.

"What do you think Will? Want to go for a ride?" Klaus asked the toddler.

Will's eyes doubled in size at his question, before a huge smile lit up his face but before he could answer, his mother spoke. "Oh no, he's too little for that."

"I'm a pretty good rider; I could take him if you don't want to." Klaus offered but Caroline continued to shake her head.

"Thanks but no."

Caroline said, feeling bad that she had to turn down his nice offer but she didn't feel comfortable even if she had been the one on the horse with Will. "I think we need to wait a year or five before he gets up there. This year we'll just pet them."

Will wasn't old enough to understand every word that the grownups were saying but there was one he knew very well, No. He knew it meant that he didn't get to do what he wanted yet that didn't stop him from trying again. "Ride, Momma?"

"Sorry sweetie just petting." Caroline said with a shake of her head before she bent down and started to unfasten him out of his stroller. Being used to it, it didn't take her long before he was free and she lifted him up. "I think you get heavier every time I pick you up."

"He's a growing boy." Klaus teased. "One day he'll be bigger than you."

"Don't remind me, I'm not ready for that." She stated before her nose wrinkled as it caught a smell. "Though I'm very ready for him to get old enough to start potty training."

Caroline quickly reached down and gathered up the diaper bag, "If you'll excuse us, we're going to get cleaned up before we end up smelling worse than the horses."

"Not a problem, I'll just wait here for you." Klaus declared. He watched as she walked  
off with Will, pushing the pram with the other hand. It didn't occur to him until just then that perhaps he should have offered to watch it for her since she had her hands full but it was too late.

As Klaus waited, he drifted around the area looking at some of the exhibits that had been set up next to the horse pen. He was looking over the carved pumpkins when he heard his name.

"Mr. Mikaelson?"

Klaus turned and saw that a couple of his students, April Young and Gracie Lockwood, had come up behind him. He smiled at them in greeting. "Hello girls, how are you both this evening? Enjoying the festival?"

Both students nodded before Gracie spoke. "It's been fun, we were just walking by and April said she thought it was you so we came over to say hi."

"I'm glad that you did. I'm surprised though that it's just the two of you, I would have thought that the two of you would be surrounded by escorts fighting for your attention." Klaus commented. Both girls giggled a little at his suggestion that they should have boys all around them.

"Yeah, well we liked to keep our options open; you never know who you might run into at one of these events. You might find someone better than your everyday high school boy." Gracie stated.

Klaus' eyebrow rose at the boldness in the girl's words. Surely, she wasn't implying him? However, before he could ruminate on the matter more, Caroline reappeared behind the girls with Will. "Sorry that took so long, he didn't want to stay still."

"Not a problem Love." Klaus replied. "I was just talking to a couple of my students."

As she looked over the girls, Klaus noticed Caroline's stance stiffening a little, as if she was uncomfortable around them. Had she overheard Gracie's flirtatious remarks? He also saw Gracie's eyes widen in surprise at Caroline's entrance.

"Wow, Mr. Mikaelson, you never said you were married." April exclaimed as she smiled at Caroline and Will. "And you have a little boy? He is too cute. He looks just like his mom but I'm sure he takes after you too."

"No, actually Caroline is my girlfriend and this is her son." Klaus corrected. "Caroline this is April Young and Gracie Lockwood."

"Nice to meet you April," Caroline said with a smile before turning to the other girl. "Hello Gracie, how are you?"

"Um, good. Thanks." Gracie replied as she stared at Will. "He's gotten big."

"Yes, he has." Caroline responded frigidly.

Klaus started to open his mouth to ask if the two of them knew each other but decided against it since their greetings and behavior seemed to state that they did. And from what he could tell of their body language, they weren't friends. So instead, he decided it would be best to break up the gathering. "Well if you girls will excuse us, we have some horses to check out. Right Will?"

The toddler lit up at his statement and began nodding again. "Horsies! Horsies, Claws!"

After saying quick goodbyes, April and Gracie took their leave while Klaus, Caroline and a squirming Will made their way over to the horses. Once they reached the fence, Will reached out to pet one of the horses, squealing when his little hand touched its mane.

Klaus watched Will enjoying himself for a few minutes before he focused on Caroline. She was smiling at her son but he could see that she wasn't as relaxed as she had been and before he could stop himself, the question tumbled from his lips. "So you and Gracie know each other?"

Caroline shrugged. "Kind of."

"Kind of? There was quite a bit of frostiness between you two for you to only be acquaintances." Klaus remarked.

"The 'frostiness' you mention doesn't have to do with what small association I have with Gracie but her family." Caroline explained. "She's Tyler's cousin."

Those three words explained everything to him; Tyler was Caroline's ex, Will's biological father, who had deserted the two of them when Will was born. She had told him the story but he hadn't known Tyler's last name until now.

"Most of the time, I can avoid his family however while it's growing MysticFalls is still somewhat small and the Lockwood family is anything but. Thankfully it's usually his extended family and not his parents." Caroline declared.

"Do they acknowledge you or Will?" Klaus asked.

"Not usually." She answered. "His father, Richard, is a class A douc...um jerk. He wasn't happy that I fought and won sole custody of Will even though his son wanted nothing to do with him so kind of acts as if we don't exist and has his family act the same way. I think Tyler's mother Carol would try if she didn't think he would give her a hard time for it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Caroline stated. "They are your students and it's not surprising that they would want to say hi. Though it did feel a little odd and not just because of who Gracie's family is."

"Why was it odd?" He questioned.

"Because those girls are your students and they aren't much younger than me." She clarified.

"There you go again about the age gap." Klaus grumbled. It was the one issue that he had been unable to get Caroline to overlook. "It's only eight years, not a thousand."

Caroline smiled as she looked at the small pout on his face. "I know. But it's a little weird to think that if you had been here three years ago, you could have been my teacher."

Klaus nodded as he conceded her line of thought. "Well it's a good thing that I wasn't, because I probably would have been fired for having less than pure thoughts about one of my students."

When he saw the blush rise up on her cheeks, he couldn't keep himself from chuckling but before he could say anything, Will got bored with the horse he was currently petting and starting twisting in an attempt to reach the other one.

A couple hours later, they returned to Caroline's house, and Klaus carried a sleeping Will into the house. The little boy had enjoyed himself immensely and had fallen asleep in the car. Once inside, Caroline reached for her son so to put him in his crib but Klaus shook his head. "I'll take him in, there's not reason to jostle him more than necessary."

Caroline nodded before leading Klaus back to her bedroom. After he laid Will down in his bed, Caroline quickly removed his shoes, socks and jeans so that he would be comfortable while he slept then headed to join Klaus in the living room where he had retreated to.

"Thanks for that." Caroline stated as she sat down next to him on the couch and tucked herself under the arm that he had draped over the back.

"You're welcome." Klaus replied as he leaned in and nuzzled her hair.

"You're good with him." Caroline commented. "He doesn't always take to those outside of my family and a few friends. Are you good with all kids?"

"I don't know, I haven't really been around many of them. I mean yes my students but they don't qualify since they are teenagers. I think the only young child I've been around is my brother Henrik. I was thirteen when he was born."

"Wow, I didn't know that there was such a big age difference." Caroline acknowledged.

"He was kind of a...surprise." Klaus explained. "After Bekah was born and my mother got the girl she'd been wanting, they decided not to have anymore children. Nine years later, Henrik was born."

"I think that's about the most I've heard you talk about your parents." Caroline declared.

"What do you mean? I've told you all manner of things about my family."

"You've told me your siblings, things about how droll Finn is, how moral Elijah is, how crazy Kol is and how sweet Henrik is but nothing really about the people who brought you into this world..." She explained. "I've told you about my parents and their divorce but what little I know about yours comes from Rebekah."

"There's not much to tell." Klaus said cryptically.

"I don't believe that, not considering the children they bore." Caroline retorted. "All I really know about your parents is that they divorced when Rebekah was fourteen and that your father died a year later."

"Mikael was not my father." Klaus snapped.

His outburst surprised her but despite it, Caroline only looked at him with confusion, her eyebrows crinkling as she thought about what he said. "I don't understand, Rebekah said…"

"Mikael was my siblings' father but not mine." He explained.

"But you're the middle child, how…"

"I'm the product of my mother's infidelity." Klaus said interrupting.

"Oh." Caroline replied her eyes large and her mouth pursed in a line. "I'm sorry, Rebekah never said anything."

"It's not something that a lot of people know about outside of the family but something Mikael never allowed me to forget."

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused again though she had a hint of what he was implying and when she saw Klaus hesitate in giving her an answer, she got a very bad feeling about it. "Klaus what do you mean?"

"Nothing." Klaus declared, he wanted to kick himself for slip up. "Forget I said anything, please."

"But…"

"Please." He repeated as he looked into her eyes and tried to convey his desire for her to drop the subject.

Caroline could hear the pleading in that one word as well as see it in his eyes. She wondered what had happened in his stepfather had done to him to make him shut her down like that. However, he was asking her not to push so she wouldn't. "Okay, I won't push on that."

"Thank you." He said with a sigh of relief.

"But can I ask you a couple of questions?" Caroline asked.

Klaus groaned in response. "If you feel that you must."

"I'm only trying to learn more about you." Caroline explained. Couldn't he see she wanted to know everything about him just as he said he wanted to get to know her as well.

"I know love," Klaus admitted. "It's just not a topic I'm very comfortable with."

"Yeah, well if you recall a few hours ago, I shared something uncomfortable with you too, it's not as if I enjoy talking about Tyler." She reminded him.

Klaus nodded to her in defeat, she was right. If he was going to ask things of her, he should be prepared to deliver them as well. "Fair is fair, ask your questions."

"Do you still see your biological father?" She asked. "Is he here in the States or back in England?"

"I have no idea; I've never met the man." He answered. "From what I was told, he disappeared shortly after Mikael found out about the affair but I do not know where."

"And they stayed together after?"

"Yes, and had three more children." Klaus stated.

"So why did they get divorced?"

"My mother told me once that she stayed because despite the fact that she no longer loved him, Mikael provided her stability. It wasn't until after Henrik's birth that his drinking got out of hand and he no longer provided that. Rebekah, Kol, and Henrik were the only ones still at home so she left him, left England entirely and moved to the States. His liver gave out not long after and he died." He clarified. "Ironically his death granted her more stability than the man himself did in their final years of marriage."

Caroline wondered if Klaus realized he had just given her a clue to what he hadn't been willing to talk about earlier when he had brought up his stepfather's drinking. If the man drank enough that it played a part in his death, he must have drank a lot and she knew that a lot of time when people drank a lot, they talked without a filter. She wondered what the man might have said to Klaus during those times, she doubted it was nice. She couldn't help but think that if things continued with with the two of them, Klaus would do everything he could to make sure to treat Will better than he had been treated. And that warmed her heart.

She decided then not to continue with her questioning and change topics to something lighter. "So what did you think of the festival? Too small town?"

Klaus shook his head. "No, not too much. It was nice."

Caroline laughed at his answer. "Liar. It's okay, you can admit it. MysticFalls is a small Southern town that still believes in tradition and celebrates by having way too many parties, balls and events."

"MysticFalls does seem to have quite an active calendar but I knew that before I moved here." Klaus replied. "I did enjoy myself though I think it was more the company I had then the event itself."

"You should have met me a few years ago when I sat on almost every committee that planned those events." Caroline stated. "You might like my company quite so much then."

"Well I don't know about that but I do know that I like you now, very much so." Klaus said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Just as his lips touched hers, she whispered. "I like you too."

**What do you think? Like? Continue? **

**Sorry if this part was kind of all over the place, I just kind of went with my muse.**


	4. Chapter 4 First Time Part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello lovelies! I know it's been awhile and this part isn't super long, but it is part one of two and I thought people needed a bit of Klaroline fluff (Though now with the news of Klaus doing a crossover episode, maybe not so much). I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. Just to let you know, this drabble series is going to be pretty much pure fluff. There will be a tiny bit of angst here and there but nothing huge. I just like writing a series of romantic drabbles for them. **

Caroline would not call herself very experienced when it came to sex. At the age of twenty-one, she had had two sex partners, her first boyfriend Matt and her last boyfriend, the father of her son Tyler. The sex with Matt had been…nice. He had been a very sweet and considerate of whether he hurt her and she had enjoyed the closeness of being with him but there had been no fireworks. The couple of other times they had done it had been better, but in the end, Caroline really didn't get what all of the fuss about sex was about.

Sex with Tyler was better; unlike Matt he wasn't a virgin and there hadn't been as much fumbling and nervousness. And after they had slept together a handful of times, Caroline had learned what made a girl's eyes roll back in her head, even if it didn't happen half of the time, sex was much more enjoyable. Enjoyable enough that she had slept with Tyler for a couple more years, that was until she ended up pregnant.

Both of them paled in comparison to what the man she was currently straddling could do to her and all they were doing was kissing. The things Klaus could do with his lips was positively sinful and his hands made Caroline's body feel like it was on fire.

Nothing had yet to happen physically aside from some vigorous make out sessions and touching over clothes that had left Caroline feeling weak in the knees and her body full of need. She wanted Klaus, more than she could remember ever wanting a guy before and she knew he wanted her as well, she had felt his desire for her during those times. A part of her felt guilty for getting him so hot and bothered only for no release to be had but he had not pushed her when he could see her hesitation.

As much as her body was demanding for her to give in during those times and take the pleasure his kisses and touches promised, Caroline's mind had other ideas. She wanted to be smart about things, she couldn't just get physical with a guy because she wanted to. Well she could but she had to consider the consequences. Caroline didn't just have herself to consider, there was Will too now.

Not to mention that it had been over two years since Caroline had had sex, and in that time her body had gone through some changes. After she had given birth to Will, she had worked hard at losing the baby weight but her body still wasn't the same as it had once been and she felt self-conscious.

However, as his mouth sucked at her pulse point and his hands caressed the skin on her lower back, the need her body felt was winning the battle over her mind. Plus, she liked him. She really really liked him and wanted to take this next step and she felt the battle was over.

It was fitting that they happened to be in the perfect location, his house, for the defeat to occur. They had been out to a simple dinner at the Grill during which the conversation had turned to a couple of things that Klaus had been doing at his new home. Caroline had been intrigued and asked if she could see it, and they had ended up there. She had known he had a small two-bedroom bungalow, but had not yet visited it.

When Klaus had originally told her that he had a house, she had found it odd. Caroline didn't know many bachelors in their twenties, even their late twenties, that had their own house and not just an apartment. She had asked him about it and he had laughed a little. He told her that after years of growing up stuck in one house with a large family, he preferred having a lot of space to himself so an apartment didn't work for him. Plus it helped that the bungalow he had found also had a finished attic loft that had been perfect for his studio, which he had showed her as well as most of the house after they arrived.

Once the tour was over, he had offered her a glass of wine and led her to the couch. The glasses now sat half empty on a nearby table, abandoned after the kiss she had given him had escalated quickly. Which was how she had ended up in the situation she was in, and making the decision that she was.

"Klaus…" Caroline moaned softly into his ear.

"Hmmm." Klaus replied from his spot at her neck. She could feel the vibrations from his lips and she shivered a bit.

"Um, when you gave me the tour, you missed something." Caroline declared then before she could lose her nerve she continued. "You didn't show me your bedroom."

Klaus' lips halted as soon as the words left her mouth and he pulled back to look at her, his eyes filled with lust but also uncertainty as if he wasn't sure what exactly she was saying. "I didn't, did I?"

Caroline shook her head. "No."

"Well love, I left that part out of the tour because I didn't want you to feel like you had to see it, that wasn't why we came here." Klaus explained.

It was clear to her by his response that he understood perfectly what she really wanted but was still making sure she was positive and not doing it because it was expected or the reason they had come to his house. She knew he hadn't brought her here just to try to get into her pants, after all it had been her suggestion to come in the first place.

"I know, I know it's not. But I very much want to see it." She stated just as a horrible thought came to her. "That is, unless you don't want to show it to me, I mean I can understand if you don't want to…"

Caroline's ramblings stopped when Klaus pulled her forward and crashed his lips to her for an open mouthed, tongue dueling kiss. It effectively cut her argument off and showed her that he very much did want to show it to her. He stood up abruptly and lifted Caroline with him, his mouth still on hers for a moment before breaking the contact. She was breathless as he leaned into nibble on her earlobe.

"I want nothing more than to show you my bedroom." Klaus announced. "How soon is your mother expecting you home?"

"Not for a couple more hours." Caroline answered.

Klaus nodded at her answer before he pulled her close again bending his head to leave a trail of hot, wet kisses down her throat and across her collarbone. She twined her own arms around his neck before he started forward, carrying her down the hall towards his room.

"Klaus, I can walk. Put me down." Caroline giggled but he refused her request until they had reached his intended destination.

Caroline exhaled slowly, her blood fired by the electric feel of sliding down Klaus's body as he set her slowly on her own feet. She hummed in approval at the feeling of the contrast of firm muscle against her curves. Every ounce of his body was solid yet she knew that once he was undressed, her fingers and lips would only meet soft, warm skin.

Now that she was standing again on her own, Caroline backed away from him to glance at her new surroundings. The room was decorated in dark warm colors and there were various frames of sketches and paintings but she barely paid attention to them. At some other time she would look around his bedroom. Right now only two things in the room really concerned her, Klaus and his bed, which was laid out in front of her when she turned away from him. "Um...that's a big bed."

"Yes, it is." Klaus replied as he reached for her hand, spinning her around so that her body was flush against his. "You can still turn back Caroline."

"But I don't want to."

Klaus reached up and cradled her head in his hands, looking for any hint that she was feeling differently than what she was saying. However, he saw no indication of hesitancy or anything else that should dissuade him from moving forward. Assured that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, he slowly started to kiss her.

Caroline brought her hands up between them and quickly started unbuttoning his shirt however she only got to the third button before she felt Klaus' large hands envelop hers, halting her progress.

"Slow down, Caroline." Klaus declared.

"But I thought you wanted…." Caroline trailed off confused.

"I do, but there is no need to rush." He explained, as he began to caress her hands with his thumbs. "As you said, we have time and I've put a great deal of thought into things."

"Things?"

"All of the things I want to do to you," Klaus answered, his voice low and thick with desire. "Sex isn't just about the finish, the journey can be just as enjoyable."

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**Don't kill me!**


End file.
